Kim's Bruise
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: Kim develops Leukemia from all the plots of Doctor Drakken's involving radiation, and Shego's blood may be the only hope Kim has. (One Shot)


Kim's Bruise

Kim's trouble started with a simple bruise. She fell off the top of pyramid because of Bonnie's phone and with a quick handspring, landed on her feet again as the entire team glared at Bonnie in anger. "What? Brink was calling Kim sighed and shook her head. She couldn't see why Bonnie was still on the team. She left the practice in a huff. Ron tried to cheer Kim up, but the girl was too angry. "I fight villains and don't get a scratch. I fall and get a bruise." Kim growled angry with herself as she went back home. Anne Possible noticed the bruise on her daughter's hand and shivered. Something about the quarter sized blackish purple patch didn't feel quite right with the neurosurgeon. "Kim, what happened?" The woman asked as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I fell at practice. It's no big."

That was three weeks ago, and the bruise had changed very little in that span of time. At her mother's insistence, Kim went to see a Hematologist friend of Dr. Possible's. As she waited to be seen by the doctor, Kim thought about Shego for some reason. She smiled at the thought of the green antihero and shook her head when she realized where her thoughts lead before Kim crushed them with a mental glare. "Kimberly Possible?" A dark-skinned nurse called with a kind smile on her face. As Kim sat down on the examination bed, she shivered. _I wonder how many of these Shego has seen._ In fact, Shego was sitting in a chair and thinking about the red-headed do-gooder. "I'm worried about Kimmie." She admitted only to herself. The young girl was usually strong and quick, but in their last fight, she was sluggish and pale. That had Shego truly worried. The symptoms combined with the same bruise sticking around for an abnormal amount of time led Shego to a startling and slightly frightening conclusion: "Leukemia…" Shego and the doctor said in unison. The doctor sat back in her chair for a moment, shocked at the results. Shego glared at Drakken. "All his damned rays and radiation…" Shego growled as she walked out of the lair, too pissed off to stay around him and guarantee he would stay alive.

The doctor shivered when she saw Kim. "Poor girl…" The doctor mumbled as she walked up to the mother and daughter. "The test came back as a particularly aggressive form of Leukemia." Kim stared in shock at the doctor. Dr. Possible suspected it, but she still was hopeful her theories wrong. Anne softly stroked her daughter's hair. "Kim, there are treatments. We will beat this." Kim smiled at her. "Anything's Possible for a Possible." Kim said with a smile, but the fear was still in her mind. After Kim went back to the car, the Hematologist stopped Dr. Possible. "Anne, the cancer has genetic markers which indicate it would be resistant to radiation and chemotherapy. My advice would be to try the treatments, but know that they may not work." Anne felt like she just got slapped by the doctor. "We will fight!" The mother vowed before she stormed out of the office.

True to the words of the doctor, the cancer combined with treatment sapped Kim's energy quickly. Soon, it took all the girl had just to sit up in bed and eat from a bowl of soup. Kim shivered as she thought of her outlook. _Prom is only a few days away._ She thought sadly. _Who wants to go with me now?_ Kim thought as she looked at her white head and ran her fingers over her smooth skin. The thought brought tears to her eyes. Kim looked out her window and smiled, "Shego…" The green woman came in slowly and sighed at Kim's state. "Hey, Pumpkin," she said with a small smile. "Why are you here?' Kim asked with a weak glare. "No one can take you down but me, and that includes this stupid fucking cancer!" She growled with a glare at the girl. "You heard the doctor!" Kim growled weakly. "Nothing is stopping this thing!" Shego chuckled. "Did you ever wonder why my face is so pale? I had aggressive Leukemia as a child, much like you. Then, the Comet came and energized my body to the point that it burned away the cancer." Shego produced a syringe of blood. Kim's eyes went wide. "This…will work, but it will be painful for a while." Shego said as she injected Kim with the irradiated blood.

Kim let out a blood-curdling scream and shivered as the pain burned through every vein and artery in her body. Shego got up to leave, but Kim grabbed her wrist. "Don't…go. Talk to me." Shego looked back at Kim and saw herself. "Stubborn and feisty as ever…" Shego said with a smile. "Why did you really leave Team Go?" Shego was confused. "Didn't Hego tell you?" Kim shook head. "He told me his side of the story. Now, I want yours." Shego was stunned as that request registered. "Why do you care?" Kim smiled. "I care because I know what's it's like to run from who you are." Shego growled, "Mankey…" Kim laughed. "You aren't jelling. Are you, Shego?" The woman in question kissed Kim. "Damn right I am. You're mine. The truth is, I told everyone only I could kill you with the full intention that I never would." Kim looked at her in shock. "Do you want to go to Prom with me?" Shego looked at Kim in shock. "KIM, you are still recovering." Kim glared at the woman. "I don't give a shit! I am not missing Prom!" Shego backed away. "Easy, Kimmie," the green woman said with raised hands. "I'll go, but you could have asked a little more nicely."

A few days later, when Kim walked into the gym on her Prom night, the entire school froze and stared. Kim had yet to grow back her hair completely and wore a scarf but still had yet to regain color in her face. The students all smiled, happy to see her back after months of being out. Then, they noticed Kim's date. The school erupted into a mix of gasps and nods of approval. Then, there was Bonnie Rockwaller. The bitch played with her brunette hair and smiled at the couple. "Why are you here, Kim?" She asked. "This is for normal people, not people like you." Shego stepped between Kim and Bonnie. "Say that again," Shego challenged as she lit her hands. "I dare you." Kim looked at Shego. "Don't. Let's go." Shego looked at Kim. "Are you kidding? Let's party!" With that, Shego took Kim on the dance floor and showed the young woman a thing or two about dancing.

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
